


Invitations

by mage_989



Category: Almost Human
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valerie and Richard make dinner plans.  Richard just isn’t quite sure how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the dialogue in this story comes from an old Dragnet episode called ‘Public Relations’.

As his partner took up his usual post by his desk Richard threw his jacket on said desk and sat down with a world weary sigh. It had been a long day and his feet were killing him from standing and walking to various meetings with local neighborhood groups to give presentations. 

A shadow fell over his desk and Richard looked up into the smiling face of Valerie Stahl.

“Hey, Stranger, where have you been all day?” 

“I was off doing public relations, talking to a lot of local business and homeowners about new crime prevention methods and programs the divisions are offering.”

“Anyone seem interested?”

“Not really. Most of them just stone walled and said that between drones, MXs and everything they think they shouldn’t need to do our jobs for us.”

“Same old story nobody needs us until they need us.”

“Yep.”

Valerie frowned as their conversation then failed to lead into their usual banter. She decided to take pity on Richard, because he looked like he could use some cheering up.

“You know I was going to stop by that new Italian place in Maddison for some dinner, care to join me?”

“No thanks I think I’ll just go home and open up some soup.”

“Soup?”

“Yeah, I’m not very hungry.”

“You can’t survive on just soup, Richard, don’t you have anything else?” 

He shrugged. “Well I guess I could slice up some tomatoes on the side.”

“Any dressing?”

“Sure I could throw some oil and vinegar together maybe even toss in some diced red onion.”

“It’s sounding better already, now what about the main course?”

“Well I do have a couple of steaks I could cook up.” 

“You like bread with your steak?”

“Yeah, I even have some parmesan cheese I need to use up. I might toast the bread and melt it on top.”

“I love that, anything for dessert?”

“I have frozen chocolate cake.”

“My favourite, with coffee?”

“Sure.”

“Sounds great to me.”

Richard smiled and his stomach growled.

“It sure does.”

“Great then I’ll get all the paperwork out of the way and you can head over to your place and get everything started.”

Richard’s smile faltered.

“I can?”

“If I come over in half an hour does that give you enough time?”

“Come over for what?” he asked, confused.

“To have dinner with you.”

“You will?”

“Sure I’m not like you, Richard.”

“You’re not?”

“No, when you invite me to dinner I accept.”

With that Valerie went back to her desk and Richard turned to his partner.

“Did, did I invite her to dinner?”

His MX responded promptly.

“While straight forward questions would have been more appropriate your colloquial use of language was a subtle invitation, Richard. Your use of the phrase a couple of steaks indicated that you would be cooking for more than one person. When she asked about dessert you answered her in the affirmative for her suggestion of a beverage for both of you. Therefore, though it was not directly stated, it was implied that you invited her to dinner.”

“Okay, just…just so long as I’m clear about what I asked.”

As the confusion faded and the reality of the situation set in Richard quickly grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, smiling as his did. If he hurried he would have time to find some candles to set out on the table. 

The End


End file.
